Imaji yang Tersampaikan
by October Lynx
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah terakhir kali ibuku mengunjungiku, ditengah kelamnya suasana hatiku, aku mendapatkan sebuah kejutan besar yang membahagiakan, seorang saudara laki-laki, kakakku. AU, Multipairing, Oneshot, 1st person POV, Review please!


Another Oneshot that inspired from one of the stories in **Chicken Soup For The Sister's Soul**, added with some of my pure imaginations of course...

This time, from Kurapika's point of view..

**Whitypearl**, **Natsu Hiru-chan**, and **BlueDragon1728**, here is the part with more KuroPika,

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: T, for safety even I thought it could be placed in lower rate due to the safe scene, hehe

**Genre(s)**: Family, Fluff, Slight-Romance, etc

**Warning**: AU, Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, Typos, etc

**Pairing**: ShalShizu and KuroFem!Pika

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**"Aku tak akan pernah merasa kesepian karena tahu kau ada di bumi yang sama"**_

-Pam Brown-

* * *

**Imaji yang Tersampaikan**

L. October

2012

* * *

Aku sudah berada disini sejauh yang kuingat.

Sebuah bangunan berwarna putih, yang selalu terang dan dingin, kudengar itu untuk menjagaku dari kuman dan bakteri yang katanya bisa membunuhku.

Orangtuaku berganti-gantian mengunjungiku setiap 2 bulan sekali, dan saat mereka datang itupun, mereka selalu menggunakan pakaian khusus, yang membuat mereka nampak seperti astronot, yah, tetap saja aku tak mampu mengenali wajah mereka.

* * *

Tidak ada yang spesial dari kehidupanku yang penuh dengan rutinitas, setiap bangun pagi, aku harus menyerahkan lenganku untuk disuntik, lalu merasa pusing selama kurang-lebih 20 menit sebelum menikmati sarapanku, kue tepung bebas bakteri yang sudah disterilkan.

Aku sarapan kue memang, ukurannya besar dan bentuknya lucu-lucu, setiap hari aku diharuskan memakan 6 buah.

Tapi jika ditanya apakah rasanya enak, aku akan dengan tegas mengatakan TIDAK, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, hampir-hampir hambar dengan bau seperti obat, aduh, jika memikirkannya terus, aku bisa muntah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang? Oh, itu adalah cerita lain.

Pada pukul 12 tepat aku akan mendapatkan makan siang yang berwarna-warni, tapi rasanya sama saja, kombinasi asin, manis, tapi lebih didominasi oleh rasa hambar, dan tentunya bau obat.

Ya Tuhan, jika saja aku tidak lapar, akan kubuang makanan itu ke jendela, tapi jika itu kulakukan, artinya aku bunuh diri karena tubuhku tidak akan sanggup menerima udara luar yang katanya penuh dengan polusi yang berarti bakteri, kuman, debu, kotoran, dan virus menjadi satu dan akan masuk ke tubuhku, membunuhku dalam waktu singkat.

* * *

Berikutnya soal kebersihan, aku diwajibkan mandi dua kali setiap harinya.

Aku mandi dengan air yang dingin sekali dan sudah melalui proses sterilisasi yang panjang.

Seorang perawat wanita bernama Senritsu, aku mengenalnya karena dia sudah mengurusku sejak kecil, akan menungguiku di depan kamar mandi, memastikan aku mandi tepat waktu, hanya sekitar 10 menit, karena kalau lebih dari itu aku bisa mati kedinginan.

Sesudahnya, aku yang masih menggigil hebat, dibimbing oleh perawat Senritsu ke ruang ganti pakaian.

Sekadar pemberitahuan saja, semua aktifitas ini kulakukan tanpa meninggalkan rumah putihku, dan perawat yang bertugas selalu memakai pakaian khusus seperti yang sering dikenakan orangtuaku saat mengunjungiku, memastikan mereka tak menyebarkan bakteri atau kuman yang bisa membunuhku.

* * *

Sore pun tiba dan aku akan menjalani suntikan berikutnya, kata dokter, suntikan demi suntikan ini dimaksudkan untuk membantu tubuhku menghasilkan sistem imun, atau kekebalan tubuh, dan seperti halnya suntikan pagi, aku akan mengalami sakit kepala pada proses bekerjanya obat dalam suntikan itu.

Lalu pada jam 5 sore, setiap harinya, aku akan kedatangan seorang wanita bernama Pakunoda, dia adalah guru yang bertugas mengajariku beberapa pelajaran sekolah, dan menutup sesi itu dengan bercerita.

Cerita yang sering disampaikannya ada bermacam-macam, tapi yang benar-benar melekat dalam ingatanku adalah tentang Rapunzel, begini kisahnya.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, namanya Rapunzel, dia tinggal bersama ibu peri dalam menara putihnya", Bu Pakunoda bercerita padaku dengan intonasi yang ekspresif, aku duduk disampingnya, berbatas kubah plastik yang disebut, 'kamarku', dan mendengarkan ceritanya dengan penuh semangat,

"Lalu suatu hari, karena mendengar seorang pangeran memanggilnya, Rapunzel melanggar batasnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan membuka jendelanya untuk bertemu pangeran, dan dia mati karena menghirup debu", Bu Pakunoda mengakhiri ceritanya, aku merinding seketika, kubayangkan itu sebagai apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku berani keluar dari kamarku yang steril.

Pada malam hari setelah sesi belajar, aku harus menjalani sesi bersih-bersih yang artinya mandi dengan air kutub itu lagi.

* * *

Jika jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, perawat Senritsu akan membantuku berbenah sebelum tidur.

Ia menyisir rambutku yang sudah panjang, kira-kira panjangnya sudah mencapai punggungku, yah, itu disebabkan karena dulu, ketika aku masih kecil dan belum terbiasa dengan obat-obatan, aku sering mengalami kerontokan parah, bahkan rambutku pernah dicukur habis, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, dan sekarang rambutku sudah panjang lagi.

Kemudian aku akan berganti pakaian tidur, kau tahu, aku menyukai pakaian tidurku.

Sebuah piama berwarna biru langit dari bahan tebal yang hangat, aku mendapatkannya dari dokter yang merawatku, katanya sebagai kado ulangtahun.

Orangtuaku juga sering memberiku kado, tapi mereka lebih suka membawakanku buku-buku tentang dunia luar, pemandangan indah, dan banyak hal yang kuimpikan akan kulihat jika aku bisa sembuh nanti.

Aku tidur pada jam setengah 9 malam, dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang halus, dimainkan oleh perawat Senritsu dari radionya.

Diriku terlelap dalam buaian lagu pengantar tidur yang lembut dan memanjakan telingaku, hanya saja, aku tidak pernah tahu pada jam berapa tepatnya aku tertidur.

Kehidupan seperti ini sudah kujalani selama yang kuingat, tak seharipun ritual demi ritual itu terlewat dari jadwal harianku.

* * *

Semakin dewasa, rutinitasku semakin merepotkan tapi kehidupanku mulai memiliki warna lain selain putih.

Pakaianku yang dulu selalu berwarna putih, kini sudah memiliki beberapa ragam warna, tapi warna biru langit tetap menjadi favoritku, karena warna itu selalu mengingatkanku pada langit pagi yang selalu jadi penghibur hati dalam kesendirianku jika aku mendapat kabar bahwa orangtuaku tak bisa datang tepat waktu.

Tapi tahun ini langit indah itu menjadi saksi tangisanku saat perawat Senritsu mengatakan bahwa ibu tak bisa datang tepat waktu karena ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh sakit.

Aku menangis terisak-isak dalam dinginnya kamar putihku dan kusadari udara semakin dingin.

Benar saja, diluar sana, aku melihat titik-titik hujan membasahi kaca jendela rumah putih ini, yang membuat hatiku bertanya-tanya, apakah langit biruku merasakan kesedihanku, dan ikut menangis bersamaku?

* * *

Sejak kabar sakitnya ayah, ibuku jadi lebih jarang datang.

Beliau datang hanya pada saat-saat tertentu disamping ulangtahunku, meski ia selalu menjawab bahwa ayah baik-baik saja saat kutanya, tapi melihat wajahnya, aku menyadari bahwa yang terjadi di kenyataan adalah sebaliknya.

Kemudian, beberapa bulan setelahnya, ibu sudah tidak pernah datang lagi, membuatku berpikir bahwa kemungkinan ayahku sudah tiada dan ibu tenggelam dalam duka, sehingga kuputuskan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja meski ibu tak mengunjungiku lagi.

Tapi tanpa kusadari, yang terjadi justru kebalikannya, keadaanku sedikit memburuk, bahkan sampai dokter yang merawatku menanyakan apakah aku mau menerima eutanasia-suntik mati-yang kemudian membuatku tersadar bahwa, akupun tenggelam dalam duka dan kesepian karena keluargaku tak pernah datang lagi.

* * *

Baru tiga tahun kemudian, setelah kali terakhir ibuku datang, aku mendapatkan kejutan yang begitu membahagiakan.

Ditengah-tengah hariku yang semakin kelam, kudengar kabar bahwa kakak laki-lakiku akan datang mengunjungiku untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku tak pernah tahu selama ini, bahwa aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku hingga harus kutahan mati-matian agar aku tidak membuatnya bingung dengan semua pertanyaanku yang berubi-tubi.

Kemudian ia datang, kakak laki-lakiku itu, dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, yang kira-kira usianya tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengan aku.

"Kurapika, ini Kakakmu", kata petugas sosial itu, seorang yang bertugas mengantar tamu.

Seketika saja perasaanku berubah, aku merasa begitu bersemangat!

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, tersenyum melihat kakak laki-lakiku.

Dia sangat keren, rambutnya pirang pasir dan matanya hijau seperti batu emerald, tubuhnya tegap dan kulitnya putih tapi tidak pucat seperti kulitku.

"Apa kabar? Aku Kurapika", kataku sebisanya, perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan saudaraku ini membuatku kehilangan kata-kata,

"Baik. Oh ya-", ia berkata padaku, "Kurapika, kenalkan, ini Shizuku, pacarku", ia meraih tanganku dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat, lalu menyampaikan tanganku pada tangan kak Shizuku, yang lebih kecil, tapi sama hangatnya,

"Namaku Shizuku, senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika", ia berujar sambil tersenyum ramah padaku, mata coklatnya terlihat begitu lembut dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ya, aku juga", kataku singkat, suasana canggung ini benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kata-kata dan tak mampu bicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya.

Lalu kami berbincang-bincang, kepadaku kak Shizuku menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan kakakku dan betapa bahagianya ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan memiliki adik ipar sepertiku jika kelak mereka menikah nanti, aku tersipu-sipu mendengarnya, kak Shalnark juga, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi, jadi dia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pembicaraan kami.

Kemudian giliran Kak Shalnark yang bercerita, ia memaparkan banyak hal yang membuatku sempat merasa agak kesal pada kedua orangtuaku yang tak pernah membiarkan kami mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain sampai saat mereka telah tiada seperti saat ini, aku ingin menangis saking kesalnya, tapi kutahan airmataku hingga hanya terlihat menggenang saja di bola mataku.

Tak lama setelah si petugas undur diri dan kami bisa bicara dengan lebih bebas, tapi mataku malah tertuju pada bungkusan yang tadi dibawa masuk oleh mereka berdua dan sempat disterilkan.

"Kakak, apa ini?", tanyaku antusias, sambil tersenyum kak Shalnark berkata,

"Ah, itu hadiah untukmu, dari kami", aku senang mendengarnya dan segera kubuka tas-tas dan kota-kotak itu dengan rapi, ada sebuah tas berwarna biru langit, yang langsung kudekap erat, aku tak peduli bagaimana kakakku bisa tahu aku menyukai warna itu tapi yang jelas ini pertama kalinya aku diberikan tas.

Aku membuka kotak lainnya dan kulihat sepatu tinggi berwarna putih, yang ternyata serasi dengan gaun pendek berbahan ringan warna biru langit yang juga ada dalam tas-tas itu.

Kemudian tersisa dua buah kotak yang ukurannya agak lebih kecil-kecil, ketika kubuka, kulihat anting-anting dan coklat, sepertinya wajahku benar-benar gembira melihat bungkusan coklat itu, sebab, tak lama kemudian bungkusan itu kosong tak berisi lagi.

Setelah membersihkan semua kotak-kotak itu, aku kembali melirik pada kotak kecil berisi anting-anting itu, cantik sekali, dengan warna keperakan dan merah, waktu kutanyakan pada kakak, katanya itu dari platina dan batu _ruby_, aku terkesima, kakakku pasti benar-benar sukses sampai bisa membelikanku barang-barang mahal seperti ini.

Aku sibuk mengagumi benda-benda itu, sampai beberapa saat kemudian, aku ingat bahwa Bu Pakunoda juga memakai anting-anting, tentu saja, aku pun meminta kak Shalnark memakaikan anting-anting itu ditelingaku, tapi, dengan wajah tersenyum malu dia berkata,

"Shizuku, tolong ya, aku tidak bisa memakaikan yang seperti ini", sambil menyodorkan kotak itu pada kak Shizu, yang tertawa kecil tapi terdengar geli sekali, aku pun memasang wajah cemberut,

"Huh, kakak macam apa kau ini?", kataku mencibir.

Merekapun pamit pulang tak lama setelahnya, aku tersenyum agak sedih mendengarnya tapi Kak Shalnark berjanji ia akan datang lagi sebelum minggu ini berakhir, dan senyum sedihku berubah menjadi lebih cerah, kesedihan akan perpisahan pun berubah menjadi harapan untuk bertemu lagi.

* * *

Kak Shalnark menepati janjinya, tapi kali ini ia datang seorang diri,

"Dimana Kak Shizuku?", aku bertanya dengan nada bingung, ia tersenyum menatapku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, membuatku semakin tak mengerti dengan sikapnya,

"Shizuku sibuk, dia sedang mendapatkan banyak tugas dari bos", ia berkata padaku dengan nada santai,

"Kenapa? Kau lebih ingin bertemu dengan Shizu ketimbang denganku?", kali ini ia bertanya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan,

"Hnn..tidak juga, tapi rasanya aneh jika tak melihat Kak Shizu bersamamu, mungkin karena aku melihat kalian bersama saat pertama kali datang kesini", kataku panjang lebar, kak Shalnark hanya tertawa mendengar penuturanku itu.

"Oh ya, aku membawakanmu hadiah lagi", katanya tiba-tiba, aku terkejut tapi senyumku mengembang penuh kegembiraan,

"Benarkah? Wah, pastinya bukan anting lagi kan?", kataku menyindir, dia tersenyum tapi menyetil dahiku,

"Adik macam apa kau ini? Bisanya hanya mengingat kesalahan orang", ia menjawabku dengan nada bercanda, aku meringis dan tertawa, teringat olehku bahwa aku berkomentar yang tidak bergitu berbeda sebelumnya, sepertinya ia membalas sindiranku.

Ia membawakanku ponsel, beberapa make-up sederhana, dan beberapa potong pakaian lagi,

"Aku ingin kau terlihat lebih cerah, tidak pucat seperti mayat hidup begini", katanya saat menyodorkan make-up padaku, kubalas dia dengan wajah cemberutku.

"Oh ya-", Kak Shalnark yang tadi sempar tertawa keras karena reaksiku tiba-tiba berhenti seakan teringat akan sesuatu yang penting,

"Apa?", aku bertanya sinis, sulit sekali sebenarnya untuk berlama-lama marah pada saudara sedarahmu, apalagi jika kalian sudah begitu lama tak bertemu, rasanya seperti ingin segera berbaikan tapi...aku ingin kakakku meminta maaf.

"Aduh, peri kecil, kalau marah jangan terlalu lama", dia membalas kata-kata sinisku, aku masih berlagak kesal dan memalingkan muka, meski sebenarnya aku benar-benar luluh saat itu juga.

"Begini ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan dokter yang merawatmu, katanya kau kondisimu menjadi jauh lebih baik secara ajaib, mungkin dalam beberapa minggu kau sudah bisa menjalani rawat jalan, tidak perlu tinggal disini lagi", kepadaku ia memaparkan hal itu, dalam sekejap saja kekesalan dan egoku luntur, kutolehkan wajahku dan kutatap mata hijaunya dengan mata biruku yang kelihatannya sudah berbinar-binar cerah, aku mendengar suaraku sendiri berujar penuh antusiasme,

"Benarkah! Aku bisa tinggal bersamamu setelah ini!", dan ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, bagiku...tentu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

Sejak itu hari-hari jadi terasa sangat cepat, aku bahkan sampai tak dapat lagi mengingat tanggal-tanggal yang telah lalu dan ujian-ujian tingkat SMA-ku, namun aku lulus dengan cemerlang saat tinggal menghitung hari menuju hari penjemputanku.

Kak Shizu juga sering datangpada hari-hari menjelang hari besar itu untuk membantuku beres-beres sambil mengajariku beberapa hal tentang 'perempuan' yang tak pernah kupelajari selama aku hidup dalam rumah putih ini,

_"Ah, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan merindukan semua ini"_, pikirku.

Hari itupun tiba dan aku mengenakan gaun musim panasku, sepatu tinggiku, anting-antingku, dan tentu saja, make up-ku, dan tak kusangka semua ini membuatku bahkan tak mampu mengenali diriku sendiri ketika bercermin.

* * *

Kamar baruku dirumah Kakakku bernuansa biru langit, dan putih, manis sekali.

Aku menyukai kamar baruku yang terlihat rapi dan sederhana tapi penuh dengan warna, taka ada lagi suntikan rutin pagi dan sore, tak ada lagi kue tepung hambar, tak ada, semua berganti dengan minum vitamin rutin, sarapan yang beragam dan hari-hari yang sangat sibuk dengan berbagai proses adaptasi dan rutinitas jadwalku yang baru, dan aku saat ini benar-benar senang meski rasa lelah selalu menghantui malam-malamku.

* * *

Kemudian, pada hari ulangtahunku yang ke-17, yang untuk pertama kalinya dirayakan diluar institut, aku bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih, bahkan lebih putih dari kakakku dan dia juga lebih tinggi, matanya hitam seperti rambutnya, dan dari percakapan tamu-tamu yang merupakan rekan kerja kakak aku tahu dia atasan kakakku meskipun dia sendiri mengaku sebagai rekannya juga.

Namanya Kuroro Lucilfer, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan "Putri" meski aku sudah bersikeras minta dipanggil dengan namaku yang sebenarnya, Kurapika.

Kata kak Shalnark dia sepertinya menyukaiku, kak Shizu juga setuju, dan...ini rahasia saja, aku tak bisa tidur malam itu karena teringat akan dirinya.

Kau tahu, sekitar sebulan setelahnya, dia mengajakku makan malam, katanya di restoran _fine dining_, aku bingung mendengarnya, bukan karena aku tidak suka, tapi karena aku tak yakin bisa bersikap pantas disana.

Saat aku mengatakan hal ini pada kakakku, dia berkata sebaiknya aku menerima undangan itu dan bersedia repot-repot mengajariku tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan disana, bahkan pada harinya, dia sampai meminta kak Shizu datang khusus untuk mendandaniku, katanya sekalian menemaninya sampai aku pulang nanti.

* * *

Hnn..makan malam itu berlangsung dengan elegansi yang luar biasa, aku menyukainya, suasana yang glamor, musik orkestra yang lembut, namun ada beberapa kejadian kecil selama makan malam itu, yang kurasa akan bertahan lama di ingatan kami.

Saat itu aku dan Kuroro sama-sama sedang melihat menu-menu yang tertera dalam buku menu, dan seorang pramusaji berdiri didekat kami, siap mencatat pesanan.

"Putri, kau mau makan apa?", Kuroro bertanya padaku, aku terdiam cukup lama, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya tidak bisa memutuskan,

"Ngg..sepertinya aku ikut saja dengan apa yang kau pesan", kataku pasrah, menu-menu yang ada benar-benar membuatku frustasi karena aku tidak terlalu berani mengambil risiko, kemudian dia memesankan makanan yang aku juga tidak begitu familiar dengan namanya, lalu sampailah pada cerita itu,

"Bagaimana dengan minumannya? Apa kau tidak bisa memilih juga?", ia berkata dengan suara perlahan, seolah itu adalah rahasia kecil kami, kemudian aku menggeleng pelan,

"Kalau minuman..kurasa aku akan memesan _milkshake strawberry_ saja", aku menjawab dengan nada suara normal, tapi kulihat dia malah tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu satu _champagne_ dan satu _milkshake strawberry_", ia berkata pada pramusaji itu, dan si pramusaji malah memasang wajah terheran-heran,

"Soal _dessert_, kuserahkan pada chef kalian", kemudian kudengar Kuroro menambahkan, dan ia segera menggesturkan agar si pramusaji segera meninggalkan meja, lalu Kuroro menoleh padaku,

"_Milkshake strawberry_? memangnya berapa usiamu?", ia bertanya dengan nada bercanda, yang kubalas dengan menatapnya serius,

"Maaf kalau aku terkesan seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tidak berniat mati hanya karena segelas minuman, itu konyol sekali", aku menjawab dengan sedikit menambahkan nada sinis dalam suaraku, dan ia sepertinya sedikit terkejut,

"Begitu rupanya, baiklah, aku bisa mengerti itu, kau hanya berusaha menjaga dirimu", jawabnya, suaranya terdengar lebih sopan daripada sebelumnya, dan kemudian ia menatapku dalam-dalam, yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut, aku bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat karena tindakannya ini,

"Hn...bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku?", ia bertanya spontan, yang membuat aku lagi-lagi kehabisan kata-kata seperti saat pertama kali kak Shalnark mengunjungiku, tapi kali ini yang kurasakan agak berbeda, dan aku yakin ini adalah perasaan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang kurasakan waktu itu.

"Nnn..aku..itu..", jawabanku tersangkut ditenggorokan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bicara dan malah terdengar seperti orang gagu,

"Tak apa-", kudengar ia berkata padaku, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawabnya", Kuroro berujar dan membuat aku kehabisan kata-kata sama sekali.

* * *

Tapi akhirnya aku menerimanya juga, dia adalah pemuda yang baik dan sepertinya tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan seorang perempuan, tapi waktu kutanyakan padanya berapa jumlah mantan pacarnya, dia menertawaiku, lalu membalas pertanyaanku dengan berkata,

"Apa aku harus mempunyai banyak mantan untuk bisa tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang Putri?", dan bisa ditebak reaksiku mendengar kata-kata itu, tersenyum malu-malu sambil mengutuk diri sendiri atas kecerobohan kata-kataku.

Setahun setelahnya, kakakku menikah, tentu saja dengan kak Shizu, dan aku menjadi pengiring pengantin.

Pada saat pelemparan buket, aku memilih untuk duduk diam tak jauh dari kerumunan para gadis yang berusaha memperebutkannya, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, buket itu malah jatuh dipangkuanku, dan membuat semua orang terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu kemudian mereka malah menghampiriku dan memberi ucapan selamat, aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti kenapa aku diberi ucapan selamat.

Aku dan Kuroro bertunangan dua tahun kemudian, ketika aku berusia 21 tahun, pada saat itu, keponakanku sudah berusia satu tahun dan aku senang sekali bermain dengannya.

Kami mempersiapkan pernikahan selama setahun, tapi menjelang minggu-minggu terakhir aku justru ragu, dan tanpa takut aku mengungkapkan keraguan itu pada Kuroro.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin ingin menikah denganku? Dahulu aku mengalami kelainan sistem imunitas, aku khawatir kalau...", kata-kataku tak sanggup kulanjutkan, aku yakin sekali mataku terlihat berkaca-kaca saat itu, karena Kuroro segera mendekat padaku dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menghapus titik airmata disudut mataku,

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Putri, aku tidak ingin kau menjadikan hal itu alasanmu untuk menjauhiku, tidak boleh, pernikahan kita sudah dekat dan kau sudah benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta padamu", katanya tegas, aku terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan dan tiba-tiba saja dia mau menciumku, untung saja aku tidak benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat, jadi aku sempat menahannya,

"Jangan sekarang, nanti saja kalau aku sudah dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh", aku berujar dengan lembut, berharap dia mau mengerti,

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan benar-benar sembuh?", kudengar ia bertanya pelan, nampaknya dia benar-benar sudah mau memahami ketakutan dan keterbatasanku, aku merasa lega,

"Kata dokter dia baru bisa menjaminnya dalam dua atau tiga minggu lagi", aku menjawab Kuroro dengan baik,

"Hn, berarti aku baru bisa menciummu di pernikahan kita?", Kuroro bertanya seakan-akan itu berita buruk,

"Kurasa begitu", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana akhirnya kami menikah, semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai rasanya tak ada waktu untuk merekamnya dalam ingatan.

Sekarang kedua putriku sudah masuk SD dan keponakanku kabarnya akan bertambah menjadi tiga, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia, keluargaku akan semakin ramai dan hari-hari kedepan akan semakin indah.

Kalau dipikirkan kembali, ini semua adalah perwujudan dari mimpi-mimpiku di rumah putih dulu, dan aku teringat sebuah kata dari perawat Senritsu dulu, bahwa dalam meniti garis takdir, kita akan diarahkan pada salah satu dari dua jalan bercabang, mimpi buruk berkepanjangan atau imaji yang tersampaikan, sambil memejamkan mata aku bergumam,

"Inilah imajiku yang tersampaikan".

* * *

_**A/N:** I love this story so much, you know!_

_And I was really hoping that you all will like this as much as I do, cause it sounds like the all-happy-moments-story_

_Okay, not much to tell, just leave your review on the box under this notes_

_Happy Weekend~_

_Love, _

_._

_October_


End file.
